


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Caught red handed, F/M, Fluff, Porn Without Plot, Quickie, Teasing, childhood game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: A party game puts Jon and Sansa in the unlikeliest of places.. which leads them to do the most.. ahem.. unexpected of things.





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr ask for jonsa-creatives.
> 
> alaskaspielgelman0921 asked:
> 
> Sansa wants to turn him on with dirty talk but he end up talking dirty to her. In a public space. I really need a one shoot like that plzz btw you are the best Jonsa blog here.
> 
> Did a little tweaking with the dirty talk and a semi public place.
> 
> For Jonsa smut lovers - bow chicka bow bow!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr - come say hi!)

Sansa trudged along reluctantly as she hoisted the second and last carton of beer onto the makeshift outdoor table. Parties weren’t her thing anymore, perhaps she had outgrown it all. She especially had a great dislike for retro themed ones where everyone had to dress up or play games. And of course, Arya had to have one for her 21st. She had expertly given Sansa the task of planning and coordinating on her behalf - which in Arya’s words were, ’just lots of booze and junk food’.

Turning twenty one was a milestone for anyone and to be fair, Arya had every right to celebrate. Sansa remembered hers quite vividly, recalling how fun and hilarious the slumber party was with everyone arriving at the door at five in the afternoon in their jammies with stuffed animals in hand. It was a great night because everyone enjoyed themselves whilst staying warm, cozy and comfortably dressed. And honestly, she didn’t mind doing that again. 

But noo.. it had to be nostalgic. Arya was hell bent on reliving her childhood again, with food and decorations her twelve year old self once enjoyed. But this time with a slight adult upgrade - with alcohol, and lots of it.

“I can’t believe you convinced Mom and Dad to go ahead with this,” Sansa huffed as Arya joined her at the table. Arya shrugged as she placed the tray of hot dogs next to the neatly arranged bottles of wine.“It’s my party and I’ll drink if I want to,” Arya retorted in a sing song voice.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Happy Hangover Day After then.”

It was a good thing their parents had taken the boys for a short getaway to visit their granduncle at Riverrun, knowing that if they had any idea what was going on, they’d shut it down before the party even started. She hoped to god that all the invitees were 21 too, because if not, they’d be in big trouble.

It was quite the spectacle Sansa observed as Arya’s friends from college and high school arrived in their favourite childhood get up and Sansa struggled to keep a straight face. If there was one thing she had to commend Arya’s friends for, it was dedication. It was a sea of pinafores and overalls, baggy pants and tank tops with tacky print shirts, cartoon t shirts and of course, candy coloured velcro shoes as one by one turned up and filled the house, spilling out into the backyard and pool where the open bar was. 

Sansa decided she wasn’t going to be part of the festivities and retreated back into the kitchen where it was quiet. Pouring herself a glass of Pinot, a voice from behind startled her. 

“Can I get one too?”

Jon was leaning against the doorway as she turned. 

“You got invited too? How come you’re not in your Criss Cross jeans?”

Jon gave her the eye as he took the glass Sansa offered. “Well, just like you, I’m the adult here. To chaperone.”

Sansa snorted. “Well, we’re all adults here now. Me, you, Arya and friends. Though they don’t really.. look like it. But come on, really, chaperone?”

“Well, Robb asked me to come and just make sure everything’s fine and dandy and nothing’s broken. At least till he gets back.”

Fair point. She wasn’t here to babysit anyone. Already exhausted from cooking and prepping, she had zero energy left to supervise Arya and company, let alone watch the house, making sure everything and everyone remained as they were.

“Did you see the booze out there? Good luck.”

It was almost 9 when the noise level had turned down considerably, which surprised Sansa who expected the siesta to last way past two in the morning. Curious, Sansa crept outside her room and went downstairs to have a look. 

“Oh hey Sansa! Wanna play Spin the Bottle?” Arya called out to her.  _Ugh, no, oh god_.

“Goodness.. Why? Can I say no?”

“It’s my birthday so.. nope!” Arya stood up from her spot on the floor and pulled Sansa into the circle. It was a small one, made up of familiar faces. And Jon.

Sansa raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a “what the fuck you doing?” look. All he did was sip his beer and gave her a wink.  _Right, he’s tipsy. Some chaperone._

 _“_ Okay, so the rules are like before, only this time it’s Truth or Dare. When the bottle points to you, you have to confess to one truth nobody knows about or do a dare. Simple right? Let’s start!” Arya explained excitedly, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

_Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle.. who the hell came up with these?_

”Everyone watched as the empty wine bottle spun vigorously and then slowed down, as if carefully choosing its target. Sansa stifled a yawn, already bored by this ridiculous game. She had turned away when Arya yelled her name.

“Oh my god, it’s you Sansa!”

Sansa gave a defeated sigh as she waited for the dreaded question. “Truth or Dare?”

Sansa shrugged. She wasn’t about to tell a bunch of strangers lesser known details about her personal life. Not even with Arya around. 

“Dare.”

Arya giggled as she looked at Sansa, her eyes still bearing that devious glint. And then to Jon. 

“I know! You and Jon and seven minutes in heaven!”

Sansa winced. “What?”

“You and him in the closet there for seven minutes dummy. That’s what it means.”

“I know the game Arya but Jon?”

Arya made a face at her. “Why not? It’s just Jon. Besides you two are the oldest here. Come on! Don’t be a loser. Do it!”

Soon, the hall was filled with chanting. “ Do it! Do it! Do it!” 

It got deafening to the point that Sansa relented.  _Peer fucking pressure._

“Off you go you two! Remember seven minutes!” Arya reminded them as Jon and her made their way to the coat closet near the door. 

“Hold on, if he gets to bring in his drink, I should have one too,” Sansa pointed at Jon still holding his beer. 

“Ugh fine, quickly you’re spoiling the game!” Arya pouted as Sansa grabbed the nearest beer bottle.

“And you’re okay with this?” Sansa cocked her head to Jon who was already opening the closet door. 

“Well, if it means a bit of peace and quiet from that rowdy bunch, I’ll take it.”

“All right, fair enough. Get in.”

Sansa had never really stepped into the closet before as it struck her how roomy it was. It was nice and warm too. Jon was right, it was good and quiet.It was dim but as soon as her eyes adjusted, Sansa could see Jon sitting opposite her. He sat leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out comfortably next to hers.

“Soo…”

Jon nodded. 

“Yep. Sooo…”

“Have you played this game growing up?”

Jon pondered but no such memory came to mind. “Nah. I was in boarding school and there weren’t many parties I attended, let alone meeting girls and doing this,” Jon gestured to both of them and the closet. 

“Right. Okay.”

“You?”

Sansa sighed as the memories came flooding back. At first she was elated and over the moon when Joffrey and her were given the precious seven minutes together during a party where everyone took part in a similar game. Sansa had the biggest crush on him, as she recalled, but it soon disappeared as she realised what a pompous ass he was. It was the worse seven minutes of her early teenage life ever. 

“Once but it was horrible. The boy was rude and such an asshole.”

Her tone made him sit up. “He didn’t hurt you did.. he?”

Sansa shook her head. “Nope, he was just a horrible person. Didn’t know what possessed me to like him in the first place."

“Oh.”

 _Tick tock. Tick tock._  Seconds crawled by.

Sansa shifted in her seat and tucked her knees close to her chest. She wanted to sit as comfortably as Jon was but that also meant sticking her long legs right into Jon’s personal space. _His very_ personal space. 

He had spent quite a bit of time growing up with the Stark kids before leaving for boarding school and Sansa was quite familiar with him but not close enough to be poking about into each other’s cramped spaces. Plus, Jon was her brother’s best friend. It would be a little inappropriate, maybe.

“Oh hey, I wanted to tell you how great the food was today. You made all of that?” Jon broke the silence between them.

“Oh thanks. Glad someone liked them. Well, not really all of it. But how difficult can junk food be really?”

Sansa heard a soft chuckle. “Kids. I know right?”

“So umm.. nice of you to come visit. How long has it been?”

Jon had to laugh at Sansa’s adorable attempt at making small talk. _What kind of game is this?_

“Why are you laughing?”

“Sansa, I was celebrating New Year’s with you guys.”

Sansa snorted.“ Well still that’s some time ago.”

“Sansa, it’s April. I’ve been back for three months. But.. I do remember that night you were quite the merry one. Glug glug.. ring any bells?”

Sansa whacked him on the shin. “No I wasn’t!”

Jon flinched, laughing. “Yep, you were. You were hitting on me too. How can I not remember? It was quite funny.”

“You liar, no I wasn’t!”

“You were.”

“I wasn’t! You’re just making that up and now you’re tipsy.”

Jon was now having quite the time teasing prim and proper Lady Sansa. Probably a good thing she did not remember that night. He recalled it had been quite the event after the clock struck midnight and Sansa could barely stand on her own. Robb had asked him to keep watch over her while Jeyne and him entertained the other guests. 

Keeping Sansa clutched to his side the entire evening, Jon had no choice but to give in to her giggly hushed whispers and the playful boopings to his face. It was truly the best evening to start off the new year with. He didn’t mind a single bit. In fact, it was likely then he realised the growing attraction he had to the gorgeous red head his best friend called sister. But it was an unspoken rule between best buddies. Sisters were out of the equation.  _Damn. But rules are meant to be broken.. no?_

“No, I’m not. Not really anyway. You totally forgot what you said to me didn’t you?” Jon continued teasing. He was going to make the seven minutes worth his while.

“Of course I remember, silly!” Sansa denied, leaning closer to face off with Jon.

“All right. Prove it then. You were quite cheeky.”

Sansa paused. It was true, nothing about that night rang any bells. But she wasn’t going to let Jon get away with silly made up stories. Or so she thought.

“Well, I… said.. you had pretty eyes.”

Jon chuckled.  _Nope that wasn’t it. Nice try though._

“Go on.”

“And … well, I liked playing with your hair-

“Pulled more like it.”

Sansa thought for a moment.  _Cheeky? Why would I even.._

“Ah! And that you have a nice ass.”

Jon almost choked on his beer. “Okay I’ll give you that. You were grabbing it too.”

“Nooo! I wasn’t!” Sansa gasped in mock horror and tapped him playfully, this time on his thigh. Jon almost jumped as Sansa’s fingers nearly brushed against his crotch. 

“What else then?” Jon asked, clearing his throat and making sure his legs were kept close together.  _Now’s not the time buddy,_ he thought sneaking a glance down at the front of his jeans.

“Umm.. I.. I said you had nice lips for kissing,” Sansa tried to come up with something but failing spectacularly. She knew those weren’t even close to what was said that night. This time it was her making it all up.

“That’s what you said but you never did.”

“Wait..what? I really said that?”

Jon couldn’t keep down the giggles bubbling inside him any longer and guffawed. “Haha! Gotcha! See? You don’t remember anything!”

Sansa conceded. She did remember waking up the day after with a monstrous hangover though. And completely blank and dishevelled. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you? Fine. So I don’t remember anything! Okay? Don’t think I need to anyway.”

Jon quietened down, still grinning away. He was enjoying this far too much. 

“You sure? Don’t you want to know? Or at least bit curious?” 

Sansa crossed her arms and deliberately stretched out her legs, jabbing at Jon’s side with her foot.

“Ow.. hey I was only asking.”

“Fine then. What did I say that you thought was so damn hilarious?”

Jon wasn’t sure if it was an open invitation or her mocking him.  _I mean, seven minutes of heaven right.._

“Well since you asked..”

“Go on then! What was I giggling about?”

Jon thought for a moment. Maybe he could make his move now, just to gauge her interest level, or if there was any at all. He would leave it well alone if Sansa saw him only as his brother’s best friend and not as anything more. And perhaps, it would count as payback for her new year’s day shenanigans. 

Although he could hardly call it shenanigans, more like giddy-happy-drunk-girl moments. And how endearing she was that he fought valiantly, the urge to kiss her that night. And now the thought had plagued him ever since. 

Jon got on his knees and scooted closer to Sansa. “Well, I have to whisper it to you, like you did to me.”

Sansa rolled her eyes at him and gave him a look to hurry it up. “Fine whatever.”

Jon took a deep whiff of Sansa as his face drew within inches of her soft auburn hair. She smelled of strawberries and flowers in spring.  _Beautiful._

“You beautiful gorgeous girl.. like a painting..”Jon began. His heart was racing a million miles a minute. He hoped Sansa wouldn’t hear it thumping loudly in his chest. That was how she made him feel.

“Huh..I didn’t say that-”

“You smell so good I could eat you up.. from your lips to your neck..”

“Jon.. I-”

The hot breath billowing against her nape and the hushed husky voice had Sansa silently squirming in her seat.

“Ohh the things I want to do to you.. take you here right now and make you mine..”

“You on top of me.. and me watching you..”

A small moan escaped her as Sansa closed her eyes, her body reacting strangely to Jon’s hushed whispers.

“Your mouth is mine..”

Sansa leaned back slowly against Jon as his fingers slithered up her arm, pulling her close.

“That face.. that body is mine.. aalll mine..”

Sansa found herself breathing heavily, nestled cozily against Jon’s firm chest as his legs encircled her. Slowly, his arms clasped gently around hers and Sansa finally allowed herself to let go. 

“Jon..”

“I want to kiss you all over your body.. touch you all over.. feel you all over.. make you scream my name..”

As the words effortlessly spilled out from him, Jon gently pushed Sansa’s hair aside and planted a light kiss on her neck. Sansa gave a little squeak as he did so but the feverish touch of his lips only made her want more.

“Sansa..”

Reaching out for him, Sansa turned her head and pressed her own starving lips on his. Jon tightened his grip as their tongues met, the heat from their kisses ignited sparks that coursed through their veins and zapped his cock to life.

Sansa had now fully turned her body towards him and straddled his lap, hissing at the hardness that was poking at the gusset of her panties. She was all nice and wet, thanks to Jon. Their mouths remained on each other as Sansa grabbed a fistful of his curls, keeping his lips firmly on hers; also an attempt to not go too far. But as their kisses became more fervent and heated, Sansa knew she wanted all of what he had just told her. 

“Sansa.. are we..?” Jon panted as they both paused to take a breather.  _Shit. It’s happening. Fuck._

“You bastard.. don’t stop now.” Sansa clamped down on his mouth once more, biting his lip as she sucked on his tongue. “Make me scream your name then.” 

Jon snuck a quick look down as he felt hands unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly.That was enough to send him to overdrive. Holding up the hem of her skirt and ripping off her drenched cotton underwear, Jon hastily adjusted himself in position. They both sighed as his warm tip rested precariously at her hot and wet opening. Sansa nodded, clasping her hands around his neck and shoulders for leverage as she raised her hips and slid down. Down, down it went and enveloped his flesh with hers. 

The fullness that reached deep inside her only made throw her head back and gasp at how delicious it felt. It didn’t take long for Sansa to find her rhythm as she bounced up and down his length, with Jon moving along until they were both in sync in their lust filled embrace. The warm moist heat that squeezed him with every jab sent spine tingling shock waves of pleasure all over. She fit him perfectly.  _Heaven indeed.._

“Ahh fuck.. Sansa..”

“Ohhh Jon..”

 

The party had ended earlier than he had expected as Robb entered to find the house almost empty with the lights on. It was only quarter past ten when he heard voices at the back near the pool and sought out to check if everything was in order. The house looked fine enough, save for empty cans, half eaten burgers on paper plates and bottles lying around. He already knew whose job it was to clean up the morning after.

“Hey Robb! You’re back early.”

“And.. looks like you too. Yeah, Jeyne’s got an early day tomorrow so I sent her back to rest. So the party was good? You guys had fun? Nobody died I hope?”

Arya stuck out her tongue and tossed an empty can at him. “Nobody died because we were responsible okay?”

“Sure you were. By the way you’re cleaning this first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Oh come on dude! It’s my birthday! No one on their birthday should do these things!”

Robb wagged a finger at her. “Don’t dude me. Look just make sure the house is spick and span before Mom and Dad gets home. Whether it’s you or some cleaning service, just please get it done okay?”

Arya gave a scowl and turned away to continue talking to her friends. “Party pooper.”

“Wow, okay then. By the way, where’s Sansa? And Jon, was he here?” 

Arya’s eyes widened at the mention and gasped, suddenly remembering the game they were playing an hour ago. “Oh my god! They’re still in there!”

Confused, Robb turned around and looked at the empty house. “Where?”

“The closet! We were playing Spin the Bottle with Truth or Dare and we made them do Seven Minutes in Heaven! Oh my god! I can’t believe they’re still in there!” Arya laughed as she pointed to the still closed sliding doors.

Robb shook his head. “Good lord.. Really? Sansa and Jon? That’s not very nice, you know. Anyway, clean this up Arya.”

 

It had reached a fervent pace as Sansa felt a great warmth bubbling rapidly inside her, as Jon gave his hardest and deepest thrusts where their bodies soldered together. It was time for him too.

“Jon.. don’t stop please.. so close..”

Jon had zero intention of stopping as her walls clenched down firmly on him mid-thrust, contracting forcefully, spasming and milking him till  Sansa trembled in his arms and howled his name. 

“Ah.. fuck Jon!”

“Sansa.. I can’t.. I’m going to.. Ahh.. fuck!”

Sansa knew what she was doing and what needed to be done. “Do it Jon..”

Sansa gasped as his flesh grew harder against her inner walls, his rock hard cock pushing further and further into her till it was almost grazing the very tip of her cervix and massaging her own magic spot. Sansa screamed his name again as shivers took over her body once more and began babbling incoherently. Watching Sansa unravelling before him was such an amazing sight, that Jon shuddered as the first spurt nearly blacked him out and held on tighly to her flesh as he emptied himself in her. Sansa hissed as the hot liquid deeply coated her insides, her womb and her walls as the copious amount dribbled down and trickled out of her. 

Panting and gasping for air, Sansa and Jon looked at each other, dazed and exhilarated, both their hands still firmly holding on to one another, not wanting to be the first to let go. 

“Sansa.. that was.. I” Jon was clamouring to find the right words in between breaths.

“Shh.. don’t.. let’s just stay here for a while.” 

Sansa pulled him close to her chest and nuzzled her head against his. 

“ Sansa.. I won’t let go. I don’t want to leave ever. No matter what-”

“ Wh.. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING??!!!”

Sansa’s and Jon’s eyes shot open. 

_Robb._


End file.
